User blog:Tachikaze Master/Hunger Games: LRIG (Waifu) War
I ripped off what Slurpy did, but with LRIGs. A hunger Games simulation with the characters being LRIGs (you can set this to be literally anything so ye). Anyways, going into the introductions. District 1: We have Shiro and Kuro. Fitting I'd say. District 2: Hanayo and Yuzuki following anime stuff. District 3: Piruluk and Ulith. Have no idea what put my brain to put them into the same district, but meh. District 4: Umuru and Tawil cuz franchise stuff. District 5: Remember and Piruluk "Future". The story is that this Piruluk is from an alt world in where she didn't hate Remember even after "it" happened, somehow came to this dimension and voila. ... I'll admit, I put her there 80% as filler LRIG. District 6: Sashe and Myuu. Again: Pairings. District 7: Mirurun and Mido. No idea why I put them together as always. District 8: Anne and Aiyai: Green Tomboy combination (Inside my head, at least.) District 9: Alfou and Haity. Pairings and filler LRIGs not properly introduced to the game yet. District 10: Rara-Ruu and Soui. The two combo. District 11: Wakaba and Aoba from Re/verse. Fillers again. Wakaba is a selector? Well, weeeell, she's sorta both so I'd say it counts. District 12: Mayu and Utullus: Two fusions. Now, going into Day 1. Let the games begin >:3 Day 1 'Crappy Commentaries w/ Tachi: ' Piruluk-Future hurt Myuu (who fpr pbvious reasons I'm rooting for). I want to kill her using obstacles but I can't be biased :/ Tawil, Mayu, Wakaba, Yuzuki and Rara-Ruu got weapon-ish items. Aiyai died in a really stupid and would-be-salty way. Remember, Iona, Aoba and Piruluk-Future got utility items. All the others are playing safe and running away. Day 1: Part 2 'Crappy Commentaries w/ Tachi: ' Well, Mido must be feeling horrible right now then. Wakaba looks like she's having fun, I guess... And while she's at it she must have found a water source. Sashe survived the Mayu turn. I guess the player didn't use Vermilion rush :P Tawil killed Piruluk-Future. Fantastic. Well, I was soooorta hoping for a Remember vs Piruluk-Future or Piruluk vs Piruluk-Future, so I'm a lil disappointed, but o well. Ulith's picking flowers. And her personality is... well Hanayo rushdown was too stronk for a Level 0 to handle. This is why one should give proper support :/ Haiti's relaxed apprantly. Sipping coffee. Tama is just out looking for BATTORU. fitting. Iona has the other Level 0-only LRIG cornered. Give support for damned sake >:/ Remember's playing it strategically. Welp. Day 1: RIP Alfou. Fanboys will hate... but will have no one to hate cuz food infestation is luck. *totally didn't do it for moar entertainment... shot* Umuru likes being warm, apparantly. ... Yuzuki beat Piruluk? That's wierd... actually, it sorta isn't since Yuzuki is ultra aggressive and kills off hand anyways, but o well. Aoba's playing it smart. Aaaaaand Myuu discovers a water source! Whee. Day 1: Part 3 Yuzuki and Remember joins forces. I wonder if Remember knows that Yuzuki can normally easilly kill her and split her appart to pieces, only next to Anne... Aoba just raised a flag. She made a slingshot, so I thought she'd go further but o well. Mayu is salty because of Penalty, apparantly. Ulith and Tawil truce. tbh, I have no idea about Tawil's personality, but in my mind; those two are like fire and water... o well. RIP Iona. Day 2. Again: just like Alfou, a lot of Fanbois will salt and Blame Utullus. That being said... Utullus is rocking it, especially with Anne which is not it's best matchup (not worst either, but hey). Wakaba is strategically thinking. Flag ga mieta youna... Mienai you na... Snuggle, eh? Level 0s join forces. Haiti won't die as easy as Alfou apparantly- *shot* Hanayo almost raised a flag there. Almost. Umuru and Myuu truce. Two lolis truce. Me and Duck truce. I like this combi. RIP Sashe. Hey hey hey, when did this huge alliance form? O_o Day 2 Uuuulith backstabbed. I sorta saw it coming. Tawil should have too. I feel like Yuzuki's the dark horse of this game, so this is sorta interesting. Tama is still BATTORU hungry. Both Haiti and Hanayo died in a really salty way. RIP. Mirurun raised a flag too. The previous flag raiser is about to die. M-Myuu and Utullus joined forces? O_o But Utullus is the winning candadite... Mido just got killed by a Level 0 cooking LRIG. GG. First sponsor item: Water. A lot of people are gonna need this, you know? Mayu is about to surprise kill. That being said, the bork LRIG has 0 kills so we'll see how this works. Oh, so Umuru and Myuu broke up too. The ship has sunk- *shot* RIP Rara-Ruu. Haiti died too. Hard life. Remember died, apparantly... so Remember Umuru fight = Aoba and Remember ded. In a day, numbers fell a lot. Utullus, Piruluk and Umuru are tied at 2 kills each. Piruluk and Umuru are teamed up, so this is gonna be interesting. Day 2: Part 2 Mayu still has 0 kills. Mirurun's deathflag raised confirmed. Tama has explosives and is battoru hungry. Not gonna end well whatsoever. Piruluk just ditched Umuru and is now chilling. All alliances falling appart. RIP Myuu x Utullus- *shot* ... This is the second time Utullus comes out as a winner in a 2-1 match, rite? Ulith got to do nothing after sabotaging Tawil :P Soui just raised a flag. RIP Dark horse. Mido's still alive, eh? Well. Day 3 The death flag raiser built a house, perfect for ambushing. The othe flag raiser visits a perfectly ambushable cave. Rara-Ruu is being sponsored after killing Yuzuki. Billy salt. Utullus finally got hurt :P Mayu and Piruluk is a girigiri matchup, so it's fine I guess. NUUUUUU MYUU JUST DIED.... And since when did these alliances form? Tama finally got her battoru. My one and only true waifu died. This is sad. This is the status within 3 days. Utullus has an overwhelming advantage in number of kills. Tama is doing something other than Battoru O_o Piruluk's stiiiil chiiilin. Utullus got sponsored. About time. That's... one big alliance. Safe I guess. Aaaand the event! Piruluk decided to stop chillin and Tama wanted more battoru equipment. Utullus got too much stuff at this point of the game tbh along with that monstorous skill. Mayu playing it safe? What si this shenanigance? Soui plays safe too. Mido backstabber a green loli. I feel bad. Never liked Mido either. Day 4 Mirurun's flag never activated in the end. My guess is that Piruluk found the hut, but meh. Utullus shows freeway. R-Rara-Ruu... Kowai... I want to see her with support, OTKing Tama and Mayu XP Only 4 alive. Wonder how Piruluk survives this long when Piruluk-Future died so early. Day 4: Part 2 RIP Piruluk's efforts. Mirurun just can't stop raising flage :/ The explosion chuu2 maniac mage died. Utullus raised a flag after killing 4 people. Day 5: Flaaaaag... especially with Piruluk's past. Utullus now has a home more ambush-free with this few people into the game. 3 People alive. O boi. Day 5: Part 2 2manyflagsraised The alliance lives. I think Mirurun's checkmated. Day 6: Oh heeeey guess what! Utullus backstabber with Miru. Wonder if it's because she thought Miru would be easier to kill than Piru. Final day, probably. Day 6: Part 2 Mirurun's flag finally kicked into effect. Utullus wins..... whee........ A lot of salt from everyone, including me. Placements Mirurun made it to 2nd place despite all the flags. Impressive. Rara-Ruu explosion maniac is 4th, Battoru hungry Tama is 5th. Mayu is not as good as Tama, apparantly. Iona is in 3rd place with 0 kills. Same with Myuu but with 4th. Heh. Anything else is not worth mentioning, just the results as they are. Summary: Statistics: That is all. You may all throw your salts for your waifu not winning. GG people. *throws salt* Category:Blog posts